BG-011B Build Burning Gundam
The BG-011B Build Burning Gundam is a Gunpla from the Gundam Build Fighters Try television series. It was designed and built by Sei Iori and piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Build Burning Gundam is a Gunpla designed for melee combat, its movement and mobility are noted to be similar to that of GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, and this is not surprising as it is built by Sei Iori who used an earlier version of the Gunpla during the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship.Her Name is Gyanko Due to its melee combat specialization, Sekai Kamiki can use the Gunpla and perform his Jigen Haoh School's style of martial arts without any problem. Although the unit itself has no shield, it can use its elbow armor to protect itself against physical projectiles; this is known as 'pinpoint shield defense'.Showdown At Solomon The Build Burning can be equipped with the 'Winning Knuckle' (a large fist formed from parts of the SD-237 Winning Gundam) or the Winning Gundam's Core Fighter to increase the power of its punch. The transparent blue parts on Build Burning's clavicle, forearms and lower legs are capable of storing Plavsky Particles for later emission. These parts are an application of the Star Build Strike's RG System and more of them are hidden below the Gunpla's external surface. When the fighter unifies his senses with the Gunpla through powerful auto-suggestion, he assimilates with it and increases its performance by more than 3 times. In this state, the Build Burning's performance is comparable or even more than that of Star Build Strike with its RG System activated. Assimilation can last as long as the fighter's willpower holds out, but its weakness is that damage to the Gunpla is reflected in the fighter's body. When assimilation occurs with the Build Burning, the emitted Plavsky Particles will turn orange, and the transparent blue parts will also turn orange due to the change in the particles' color. The Build Burning also gains the ability to use fire in its attacks and fire effects can also be emitted from its back. These fire effects can be used to increase the suit's propulsion power. Unlike other Gunpla, the Build Burning's propulsion system does not produce standard particles or flames when activated, instead emitting Plavsky Particles. While under assimilation, the Build Burning's last known specifications before hitting measurement error was Power Output - 1400, Mobility at 1200, and 0.11 in Plavsky Particle reaction speed. Armaments ;*Beam Spray Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79 GM. Sekai used the beam spray gun for target practice in a team training exercise, but because of his weakness at using such ranged weaponry, he failed to hit any of his targets. He would then discard this weapon. Special Attacks ;* :An original technique created by Sekai during his first battle with Wilfrid Kijima and his GN-9999 Transient Gundam. It is used when Sekai's assimilation with the Build Burning Gundam is at its absolute peak. In this attack, the Build Burning releases a large amount of Plavsky particles while punching, and this creates a powerful fire attack in the form of a phoenix. This attack is strong enough to destroy the moon, but the huge amount of particles emitted also destroyed the suit's arms. ;*Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts :Sekai Kamiki practices a style of martial arts known as . While piloting the Build Burning Gundam, Sekai demonstrates the power of this art. :;* ::A ground-pounding punch. When the attack is executed with the Winning Knuckle, it pulverizes the ground at the point of contact, causing ground quakes and sending out a powerful shockwave to blow away unsecured objects and destabilizes nearby foes. :;* ::Used when Sekai's assimilation with the Build Burning Gundam is at its peak, fire engulfs the entire right forearm, which is then used to punch the ground and send a wave of blazing flames towards the target. :;* ::A punch executed with a fist rotating at high speed. The rotation serves to increase the destructive power of the punch, and causes Plavsky Particles to be scattered away from the fist. The attack can be further enhanced with the use of the Winning Knuckle. :;* ::A straight (or occasionally, lunging) punch, it is capable of rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and sending it flying. When the Seiken-Zuki is executed with the Winning Knuckle, the punch is capable of destroying two enemy units in a single attack. :;* ::The Build Burning Gundam boosts into the sky and then uses the speed it gains while free-falling to increase the destructive power of its diving kick. :;* ::A two-part technique. A diving kick, followed by a booster-assisted knee strike using the other leg. :;* ::A high speed spinning kick executed in mid-air. Furious spinning done by Build Burning Gundam prior to launching the kick serves to enhance the attack's destructive power, and also creates a twister that is capable of parrying enemy attacks (including missiles and other projectiles). :;* ::A punch that is capable of stirring up the wind and scattering Plavsky Particles away from the playing field.The Boy Who Calls The Wind :;* ::A powerful jumping uppercut.Her Name is Gyanko ;*Winning Knuckle :A large hand formed from the Winning Gundam's torso, it docks with the Build Burning's hand when in use and serves to increase the power of its punch. If the Winning Knuckle is lost during battle, the Build Burning can equipped the Winning Gundam's Core Fighter onto its hand to power up its punches, however this results in damage to the Core Fighter, as it was not intended for this use. History The Build Burning Gundam was originally built by Sei Iori for the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship, and was developed from the SB-011 Star Burning Gundam. After the Championship, he improved the suit into its current form, disguised it as a Dom, and hid it inside the Gunpla Battle World Championship trophy he won with Reiji.The Boy Who Calls The WindHer Name is Gyanko Sei did it to leave behind a memory before he graduated from Seiho AcademyGundam Build Fighters: GM's Counterattack The Build Burning Gundam in its Dom disguise was later accidentally discovered by novice fighter Sekai Kamiki, when he was examining the trophy. He then used it to fight in a Gunpla battle against Plastic Model Club president Daiki Miyaga. After defeating Miyaga in battle, Sekai's Dom was sniped by Yuuma Kousaka's Lightning Gundam, who after several shots hits and apparently destroys the Dom. To everyone's surprise, the Build Burning Gundam emerges from the wreckage of the Dom and closes the distance against the Lightning Gundam using its superior mobility and defense. The Boy Who Calls The Wind The Build Burning Gundam was heavily damaged during it's fight against Shimon, who was almost an equal match for Sekai, despite using a straight-assembled Destiny Gundam. However, as the model damage was set to B, the Gunpla did not sustain much actual damage.Straight-Assembly Shimon After its battle with the GN-9999 Transient Gundam, Yuuma realizes that the Build Burning Gundam cannot handle the power that Sekai was discovering and initiates an upgrade plan, converting it into the Try Burning Gundam. Through China Kousaka, Sei Iori later passed a second Build Burning Gundam (with its inner frame and armor parts separated) to Yuuma Kousaka so that he can use it as spare parts to repair the Try Burning Gundam that was badly damage during the fight with Toritsu Academy. Picture Gallery Build Burning Gundam Profile Pic.png BBG.jpg Burning.jpg izDbUeDfFPCaf.jpg BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 01) 01.JPG|First appearance (Ep 01) BuildBurningGundam-2 GBFT-1.png|Face close up (Ep 01) BuildBurningGundam-3 GBFT-1.png|Close up (Ep 01) Buildburninggundamfist.png Buildburninggundamfist2.png burningspraygun.jpg|Wielding a Beam Spray Gun (Ep 03) BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 05) 01.jpg|Head side view (Ep 05) Ryusei Rasen-Ken.jpg|Using Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (1) (Ep 05) BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 05) 02.JPG|Using Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (2) (Ep 05) BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 05) 03.jpg|Close up (Ep 05) winningknuckle.jpg|With the Winning Knuckle (Ep 06) BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 07) 01.jpg|Damaged (Ep 07) BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 07) 02.jpg|Arm Locking Destiny Gundam (Ep 07) Lightningrider.jpg BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 09) 01.jpg|Assimilation Close up (Ep 09) buildburningFLAME-ON.jpg BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Ep 12) 01.jpg|Without an arm (Ep 12) 1364 Build Burning Gundam.jpg Burningpunches.png before.png Houou Haoh.jpg|Houou Haoh-Ken (Ep 13) Houou Haoh Post.jpg Houou Haoh Break.jpg|Arms damaged after using the Houou Haoh-Ken (Ep 13) Gunpla & Toys Build_Burning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Burning Gundam (2014): box art BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Burning Gundam (Front) BG-011B Build Burning Gundam (Gunpla) (Front With Burning Burst System Activated).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Burning Gundam (Action Pose) BBSenshi-BuildBurningGundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Build Burning Gundam (2014): box art ConvergeBuildBurning.jpg|FW Gundam Converge Build Burning Gundam Notes & Trivia *Although not shown in the anime, the Build Burning is very likely to have the RG's Core Unit like the Try Burning. The RG's Core Unit is known to be in the chest-mounted transparent parts and these parts are not shown to be modified in the anime. *The Build Burning Gundam appears to have a Mobile Fighter G Gundam theme to it, with its main design focus being on unarmed hand-to-hand combat and spectacular power attacks. Alongside, its Gunpla fighter is an apprentice martial artist of great skill and rebellious youth, similar to Domon Kasshu. **Similarly, both Sekai and Domon fight against a boxer-type opponent, Shimon Izuna and Chibodee Crocket respectively. *Despite having "Burning" in its name, director Shinya Wataba has confirmed that Build Burning Gundam has nothing to do with the GF13-017NJII God Gundam, whose name was changed to "Burning Gundam" in G Gundam's English dub. Outside the aforementioned Mobile Fighter theme, the Build Burning is a completely original unit. *When its flame effects on its back increases its propulsion, this effect is similar to the God Gundam's "God Field Dash" technique. *The Build Burning Gundam's code "BG-11B" may be a reference to the fact this is a later version of Sei Iori's entry in the 11th World Championship. *Although a standard martial arts move, the Build Burning Gundam's "Seiken-Zuki" may be a reference to the Toei Animation's Super Robot anime Tōshō Daimos and Daimos' own "Seiken-Zuki", a striking uppercut used to split enemy machines in half. Daimos is also considered by some to be a spiritual predecessor to Mobile Fighter G Gundam, the show which serves as a basis to the Build Burning Gundam itself, as both Mobile Fighter G Gundam and Daimos' focus on mecha using martial arts. *The Winning Knuckle might be a nod towards Goldymarg's Marg Hand, an optional piece of equipment used by the titular robot of the Sunrise anime Brave Series or Brave Saga The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar). *When Sekai assimilates with the Build Burning, the water droplet effect seen when he uses a Jigen Haoh School technique changes from green to red. *In the episode where the specifications of the Build Burning under assimilation is shown, its mobility is said to be at 1200 before hitting measurement error, but the English subtitles has the value wrongly stated as 200. References External links *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)